Bunnies are fluffy...so is this
by Mims
Summary: Just a little piece of fluff I wrote from a while ago, I just reformatted it. B/X


Bunnies are fluffy?and so is this  
  
Disclaimer: Three dollars in the bank, just try and sue me.  
  
Summary: B/X fluff. This is to cheer up all the B/Xer's out there during this dark time.  
  
Set in a (hopefully) not to distant future. S/B and A/X have worked themselves out, leaving our two friends hurt and alone. They have spent sometime putting the pieces of their lives back together and have relied on each other to get them through the breakups. This is set during the summer between season 6 and 7.  
  
Rating PG-13 (nothing graphic, just fluff)  
  
They just lied there staring at the bright blue sky. Xander thought he could count the number of times the Sunnydale sky was a color other than bright blue on one hand. It seemed so out of place for this town. Especially since he knew what went bump in the night. It was almost as if the sky was just mocking him and his dreams in life.  
  
"What do you think about that one," she asked him. He followed Buffy's pointing finger to the particular cloud she had picked out.  
  
"Bunny," Xander replied.  
  
"You know, anything remotely fluffy and all you say is bunny," Buffy teased him.  
  
"I can't help it they remind me of Anya," he sighed. "And besides, what about you?" he shot back. "Anything sharp and pointy and you say stake. Someone has Spike on the mind. And I just released that there could be a double meaning behind that and am now sorry I mentioned it."  
  
She laughed. "Get your head out of the gutter and into the clouds. I just wish I had used it on Spike earlier."  
  
"Hey, it's not your fault his chip went crazy," Xander consoled her.  
  
"Still, I should have known better than to let him get to me," Buffy said sadly. "I mean he almost killed us all. And what about what he did to you?"  
  
"But he didn't and that's the important thing," Xander offered. "Plus, I healed up just fine thank you."  
  
"And if I had staked him when I had the chance, Anya wouldn't have left," she sighed.  
  
"Hey, that is absolutely not your fault," Xander demanded. "Anya knew that I would always stick by you when danger was around. I mean she wanted me to go with her during the mayor's ascension. I couldn't then and I still can't now."  
  
Buffy sat up a bit and looked at her friend. They had shared a lot since their "relationships" had ended. Xander's was much more real then hers, but she still got hurt in the end. It had been Xander that helped her through it. He had been there for her when Spike's chip had stopped working and she had been forced to tell them about her affair. Instead of jumping down her throat, like she had expected, he was there for her. He had helped her deal with everything, especially having to kill Spike.  
  
Anya had left him after a tough battle where Xander had a broken arm in five places. Buffy didn't even know you could break a bone in that many places. When Xander refused to stop throwing himself into danger Anya said she couldn't take watching him to that to himself and left.  
  
Buffy had been so busy with her own issues, she had missed Xander growing from a boy to a man. She had done her best to let Xander know how much she appreciated his help. How much she needed him to make it through everything. She tried to let him know that other people still cared about him. Now, she felt the need to ask the question she had wondered since Anya had left.  
  
"Xander."  
  
"Yeah Buffy," Xander sat up too and looked into her deep eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you go with Anya? What made you stay?"  
  
There was a long pause and finally Xander exhaled. "You." Buffy waited for more. He was silent and went back to cloud watching.  
  
"What do you mean me?" She demanded.  
  
He chuckled. "I see you in danger, how can I leave you to face it alone?"  
  
"Xander, you let Anya walk out of your life to be my white knight?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She made it a choice between you and her. I could never not pick you," he told her.  
  
Buffy was touched very deeply. She couldn't stop the tears from escaping her eyes. "Why me?"  
  
Xander sat back up and looked at her. "Your beauty. Your grace. Your heart. Your touch. Your laugh. You, you are the most incredible person I have ever had the privilege to meet. Spike made you forget who you really were for a while, but that doesn't mean you stopped being the most beautiful person in the world. I'm just glad I helped you remember even if I only played a small part."  
  
"Xander," she could no longer find words. She wrapped her arms around her best friend. She pulled him to her. Their foreheads met. She kissed him. He started to pull away.  
  
"Buffy, I don't want to take advantage of you," he breathed.  
  
"You're not. I just heard you say those things and then I tried to imagine my future. I can't picture a future without you in it. I just want to be with you Xander. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"You could never lose me," he said and smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. They seemed to stay like that for ages. Finally, they broke their kiss and laid back on the grass.  
  
Buffy nestled her head on Xander's shoulder and pointed. "What do you think about that one?"  
  
"Your heart," he replied. She snuggled even closer to him. "May I have it?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier than to give it to you," she responded and kissed him again.  
  
The cloud they watched floated past them to a couple who were also cloud watching. "Oh, wow!" the young girl said. "Look at that one," she pointed.  
  
"Wow, no question about that one," he told his girlfriend. He was amazed by how distinctive the features of this cloud were.  
  
They looked at each other and said, in unison, "Bunny." 


End file.
